ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Chaos Storm: Delta
Chaos Storm: Delta is the fourth and final installment of YouTube's popular series of interactive fighting games. One or two new gimmicks will be revealed later. CHARACTERS: Veterans: * Optimus Prime (Transformers) * He-Man (Masters of the Universe) * Mario (Super Mario Bros.) * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Pikachu (Pokemon) * Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Sora (Kingdom Hearts) * Agumon (Digimon) * Spider-Man (Marvel) * Batman (DC) * Popeye (Popeye) * Bluto (Popeye) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Naruto (Naruto: Shippuden) * Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) * Red Ranger (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) * Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) * Carl (Yin Yang Yo!) * Atomic Betty (Atomic Betty) * Lion-O (Thundercats) * Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Garu (Pucca: Funny Love) Newcomers: * Lucario (Pokemon) * Blaziken (Pokemon) * Cloud (Final Fantasy) * Iron Man (Marvel) * Wonder Woman (DC) * Harry Potter (Harry Potter series) * Master Yo (Yin Yang Yo!) * Lina (Yin Yang Yo!) Secret Characters: *Megatron (Transformers) *Starscream (Transformers) *Skeletor (Masters of the Universe) *Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) *Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Mega Man (Mega Man) *Wolverine (Marvel) *Doctor Doom (Marvel) *Superman (DC) *Joker (DC) *Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Goku (Dragon Ball Z) *Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) *Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter series) * White Ranger (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) * Lord Zedd (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) *Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Mumm-Ra (Thundercats) *Pucca (Pucca: Funny Love) *Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) *Darth Vader (Star Wars) *Predator (Predator) *??? (TBA) STAGES: *Vector Sigma *Nemesis *Snake Mountain *Mushroom Kingdom *Luigi's Mansion *Bowser's Castle *Prism Tower *Spear Pillar *Battle Frontier *Angel Hill Zone *Promised Land *The World That Never Was *Dr. Wily's Castle *Digital World *S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellicarrier *Stark Tower *Latveria *Hall of Justice *Batcave *Arkham Asylum *Goon Island *Turtle Lair *Foot Clan Hideout *World Martial Arts Tournament *Hidden Leaf Village *Moon Kingdom *Hogwarts *The Dojo *Carl's Evil Lair *Training Den *Angel Grove *Galactic Guardians HQ *Tower of Omens *Air Temple *Sooga Village *Garu's House *Tatooine *Death Star *Jungle *TBA *Other Dimension *Battleground *Deep Void ASSISTS: * Grimlock * Menasor * Orko * Rosalina and Luma * Bowser Jr. * Diancie * Shiny Metagross * Silver the Hedgehog * Chocobo * Riku * Proto Man * Veemon * Captain America * Iceman * Invisible Woman * Robin * Flash * Green Arrow * Sea Hag * Usagi Yojimbo * Gohan * Shikamaru * Tuxedo Mask * Dementor * Dave * Coop * Titanus * Goldar * X-5 * Panthro * Zuko * Abyo * Mio * Boba Fett * Xenomorph DOWNLOADABLE CONTENT: CHARACTERS: * Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Kamen Rider Ichigo (Kamen Rider) * Gengar (Pokemon) *returning after being rejected from Alpha. * Link (The Legend of Zelda) * Jin Kazama (Tekken) * Aka Ranger (Himitsu Sentai Goranger) * Samus Aran (Metroid) * Greninja (Pokemon) * Ryu (Street Fighter) * Ichigo (Bleach) STAGES: * Ponyville * Shocker HQ * Hyrule Temple * Tiger Dojo Tokyo * Variblume * Norfair * Ultra Space * Suzaku Castle * Soul Society ASSISTS: * Spike * Kamen Rider Nigo * Oshawott * Sheik * Ling Xiaoyu * Momo Ranger * Metroid * Magearna * Rukia Kuchiki Facts about characters and stages, and with stuff like that such as stats, coming soon... Category:Chaos Storm series Category:Youtube Category:Interactive Games Category:Fan Games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Fighting Games Category:Transformers Category:He-Man and the Masters of the Universe Category:Nintendo Category:Mario Category:Pokemon Category:Sonic Series Category:Final Fantasy Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Mega Man Category:Digimon Category:Marvel Comics Category:DC Comics Category:Popeye Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Dragon Ball Series Category:Naruto Category:Sailor Moon Category:Harry Potter Category:Yin Yang Yo! Category:Power Rangers Category:Atomic Betty Category:Thundercats Category:Avatar Category:Pucca Category:Star Wars Category:Predator films Category:My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Category:Kamen Rider Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Tekken Category:Super Sentai Category:Metroid Category:Street Fighter Category:Bleach Category:Video games Category:Crossovers